The POM Truth or Dare Games
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Hey ho hey ho! This is the first annual POM Truth or Dare Games! The place where not only can you send in your truths and dares, but you can also join in the fun! You can either join as a Special Guest or a TOD Contestant, and this doesn't only go to authors, but to other OCs as well. So, what are waiting for?
1. Chapter 1 - Day 0

_A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to my first ever Truth or Dare series! Yeah, this will be using my OCs and any other people who are interested to join in. If you are, the details will be explained in the next chapter. This, is just the intro._

_**The POM Truth or Dare Games**_  
_**Day 0 - Pre-game Announcement**_

It was a relatively normal day for the penguins, a usual day-off on Sunday, but from this day on, they're life will take a twisted, miserable, joyous and exciting turn of events.

"Uh, guys, you may want to take a look at this..." said Josh as he gazed through the HQ's periscope. Skipper got up from another life story he was telling his son, Chris, and checked it out for himself. "Hoover dam! Kowalski, analysis, stat!" Kowalski popped his head out from the lab. "Yes sir?" Skipper gestured towards the periscope and Kowalski went to see what it was all about.

"Great mother of Heisenberg, is that a portal!" he yelled. "That's what I thought. Move out men! And ladies. Kids, you stay here..." With that, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Josh, Nick and Gem headed off to check out the portal while Chris, Emmy, Amy, Brandon and Carl stayed behind. When they got outside, the seven of them just stood staring at the portal just above their pool.

"Hey, that portal's blue, meaning..." Nick started, but was ended by Josh and Kowalski. "It's an exit portal..." they said. As they said that, a bigger figure popped out from it and landed in the pool. Then, the portal disappeared. "Oh, come on! I just got this ironed and stuff!" yelled a male voice. The voice was vaguely familiar, surprisingly.

The figure then climbed onto the penguin island, dripping wet. It was a human, in a suit similar to Chuck Charles'. He was relatively tall, had short, black hair and dark blue spectacles. He was holding on a remote-like device, which caused the seven to go into defensive positions. "Who are you and what do you want!" demanded Skipper and Josh.

"Oh, hello there. The name's Joshpro8423. Funny name yes. You guys must be Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Josh, Nick and Gem, right? Or did I enter the wrong dimension, again..." he asked. "How do you know our names?" asked Josh. Joshpro8423 gave smirk. "Cause I'm your author..." he claimed. They all gasped. "And, you all, plus some others, are chosen to join The POM Truth or Dare Games!"

He did a pose that says 'tada' but nobody was impressed. That was when Marlene, Ernie, the lemurs, Ash, Doris and Hazel arrived. "Hey, what's going...Who is that?" asked Marlene. "Hello, Mrs. Summers. The name's Joshpro8423..." He shook her paw and did the same to the rest. "Now, let me repeat. All of you, plus the rest at Hoboken Zoo and Carol, are in The POM Truth or Dare Games!" he repeated.

"Ok, what is that supposed to mean? What's 'The POM Truth or Dare Games'?" asked Skipper, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "It means you all are chosen to be in my game show where others will give you truths or dares and you will have to do it..." Josh was about to open his beak to say something when he was cut off.

"And, the winner with the most number of points on the scoreboard gets anything he or she wants..." This made them all dreamy, but we all know what they all were thinking of. "So, are you all in?" They all nodded sheepishly to that question. "Great! Now, I'll be back tomorrow to bring you guys to the Truth or Dare Studio back in my dimension. Now, I'm gonna go tell the rest at Hoboken plus Carol. Tallyho!"

With that, Joshpro8423 pressed a button on the remote he had been holding the whole time and a purple portal appeared. "What is that?" asked Kowalski. "The Pocket Trans-Dimenter..." Then, he just jumped through and disappeared. "Yay! We're going to a Truth or Dare game show!" yelled Private, Gem and Ash at the same time.

_A/N: Ok, that was just my way of getting the crew together in a more, civilized way, rather than some others where they practically kidnap the characters and make them do the truths or dares against their wills. This story is a more, humane (LOL) way of doing it. R&R your truths and/or dares!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

_A/N: And, we are back! In this chapter, we have some truths and dares in store for you from us, the host, Joshpro8423, and my sister and co-host, nicknix00. We have a truth and dare each for them to start off the chapter, so enjoy!_

_**The POM Truth or Dare Games**_  
_**Day 1 - Meet the Contestants**_

The next day, the gang was eagerly waiting for Joshpro8423 to return. It was early in the morning, about an hour before opening time. "Where is he?" asked an impatient Marlene. Just then, Joshpro8423 appeared from Alice's office. "Hey guys, I'm back! I was just fixing up your alibis for being away for a year..." They practically choked when he said that.

"A year! Why a year?!" asked Skipper, coughing from the shock. "It's a tentative thing..." He passed them a small bag full of keycards. "What's this for?" asked Josh as he held up one of the keycards with his name on it. "Those, are the keycards to your rooms, in the contestant suite of the show's hotel..." They all squealed and impatiently took the keycards to each of their rooms.

"You all can sort out who's each other's roommate later. For now, are you all ready to go?" They all nodded. "What about the kids?" asked Ash and Gem in unison. "Oh, they're already there..." With that, Joshpro8423 pressed a button on the Pocket Trans-Dimenter and they entered the portal created. Meanwhile, Alice just arrived in her office to find a official-looking note on her desk.

"What's this?" she asks as she reads the note. It says _'The zoo will be under renovation for approximately a year so most of the animals have already been transferred to a government zoo where they will be taken care of till the renovations are done. Also, employees have been given a year's vacation and a complimentary cruise with it. Sorry for any inconvenience caused...'_

She happily hugs the paper. "Yes! Finally, a year away from these pesky animals! And a cruise!" She immediately takes out a packed luggage bag out of nowhere and takes one of the tickets from the envelope given. "Free cruise, here I come!" Then, she just ran straight out and hailed a taxi without even bothering to find out where the animals were headed.

"Oh my goodness, this place is AMAZING!" yelled Ash and Private as they entered their room. It was so darn grand-looking, complete with two beds, a bathroom with a bathtub, a balcony and a wide-screen HD plasma TV. It was a human-sized room but there were bits and pieces everywhere to aid smaller occupants of the room.

The two immediately got onto their beds and admired it's softness. The rest had just about the same reaction when they entered their own rooms. They each had something especially for them in the rooms. The lemurs had a bouncy in theirs, Marlene, the penguins and dolphins all had a private pool they could swim in and fish-eaters had their own fishing pool.

The room configurations go as follows:  
-Room 10 Skipper and Marlene  
-Room 12 Rico and Gem  
-Room 14 Kowalski and Doris  
-Room 16 Private and Ash  
-Room 18 Josh and Nick  
-Room 20 Julien and Mort  
-Room 22 Ernie and Maurice  
-Room 24 Hazel and Blowhole  
-Room 26 Clemson and Carol  
-Room 28 Hans and Savio  
-Room 30 Emmy, Kate, Brandon and Carl  
-Room 32 Amy, Chris, Logan and Penny  
The rest of the rooms are vacant.

_"All contestants, please report to the studio. I repeat, all contestants, please report to the studio..."_ blared the PA system. With that, everyone made their way, using the signs as guidance, to the Truth or Dare Studio. "Wow!" they all awed as they entered a huge stage-like room with multiple doors on the sides of the room. It was complete with studio lights, cameras and microphones.

They all took their places on the seats with each of their names on it. That was when Joshpro8423 walks in with a microphone and the suit he wore yesterday. The camera men gestured a countdown and the red lights on the camera came to life, meaning we were live. "Welcome everybody to the debut of the first annual POM Truth or Dare Games!" said Joshpro8423 through the microphone.

The live studio audience, half of them being animals from Central Park and the other just some random people, clapped and cheered. Now the contestants were feeling a bit nervous, knowing there's a live audience watching. "Ok, because this is the first episode of the games, I will read out a few rules for both the contestants and the viewers to follow..." he said.

"Firstly, any viewer can give us their truths and/or dares. These truths and/or dares should be appropriate for smaller audiences and should not be too mature. Secondly, any viewer interested to join is welcome and they can choose to either be a special guest or a permanent contestant. Rooms will be given to new contestants. Lastly, the studio specially-made for Truth or Dare games and grants anyone in it immunity, so they can't die. It is also indestructible and repairs itself whenever it is damaged. On the sidenote, the rooms aligning the walls will have extra places needed, when it is needed..."

"Ok, enough with all the jibber jabber, let us start, The POM Truth or Dare Games!" The live studio audience cheered again and Joshpro8423 turned to the contestants. "Now, here's the scoring system. For every truth you complete, you earn 2 points. For every dare you complete, you earn 4 points. If you choose to forfeit and postpone the truth or dare, you get 1 demerit point..." he said.

He pulls out a clipboard and checks it. "Alright, the lines weren't open yesterday, so I have gathered some truths and dares from the people working here and managed to get 2 truths and 2 dares!" The audience cheers and claps again and the options of 2 truths and 2 dares go on the big TV screen. "Now, shall we do the dares first, or the truths?" he asks the audience.

"Truth! Truth! Truth! Truth!" they chanted in unison. "Truth it is then! Ok, the first truth comes from yours truly, and yes, I myself can make truths and dares plus, I'm dare-able. Alright, first truth goes to Hans..." Everyone looks at him and the audience Ooh's. "Hans, are you a Dane, or a German?" Joshpro8423 reads out from the clipboard, which also appears on the screen.

"And why would you ask me that?" Hans asked through the microphone all the contestants had. "Because your accent is German but you come from Denmark..." Hans looks at him, confused. "My accent's not Danish?" Joshpro8423 nodded. "A Danish accent sounds a lot like an American accent, with an obvious difference..." he answered.

Hans put a wing on his beak. "But I know I'm born in Denmark. My parents have the certificate to prove it. So, I'm still a Dane..." he answers. Joshpro8423 makes a tick on his clipboard and the screen changes to a scoreboard and it gives Hans' name 2 points. Hans does a silent victory 'Yes'. "Moving on, the next truth comes from my sister, who is also the Co-Host, nicknix00..."

Joshpro8423 eyes Hazel as he reads the truth. "Hazel, if you could go on a date with any of the contestants, who would you pick?" She looks shocked at the question. "Oh, BTW, you can even pick the non-single contestants..." She then scans through the contestants as she picks one. "Then, I'll go with...Ernie..." Ernie chokes as he hears this.

"Ok then, why him?" Hazel thinks for a moment. "Because, I don't want to betray my friends who are married, Julien is a complete no-go..." Julien gripes and scowls at her. "And, I think...I like Ernie..." The audience Ooh's with gusto. "Perfect. Now that truth leads to my dare. Go on a date with him..." Both of them choke at the words he just said.

"Say what now?!" they asked. "Go...on a date...with him..." Joshpro8423 repeated as he gestures it out. They look at each other, unsure if they should. "Alright, but where do we go?" Joshpro8423 gestures to the door with the number one on it. The two get up and leave through that very door. "Alright, as they are doing that, let's go on to the last dare for today..."

All the contestants and even the audience leaned closer, eager to know what it is. "It is from my sister, again, and she wants all the married couples to...kiss for at least a minute..." Another Ooh echoed throughout the studio. Without another word, except all the couples staring at each other for a few seconds, they all had at it.

In pairing list form, Skilene, Dorwalski, Gemco, Privley and Carson are doing the dare. A minute passed, where the younger ones were hiding their faces but peeking at the same time, but they still hadn't stopped. Two minutes...half an hour...an hour...two hours and still going strong. "Ok, ok, ok! That's enough, the audience just fell asleep!" Joshpro8423 yelled anxiously.

The couples stopped, with enormous grins on their faces. At the same time, the audience, contestants not involved and cameramen started to awake. "You can all continue this dare for days in your rooms later, but right now..." The scoreboard popped up and gave five points to each of the couples. Hazel and Ernie came back as well, looking like they had a good time.

"Why five?" asked a curious Maurice. "One bonus point for bypassing the given time by..." Joshpro8423 then checks his watch. "2 hours, 7 minutes and 53 seconds..." he adds. Then, the scoreboard gives Hazel six points and Ernie five points. "Plus, Hazel gets six points, from doing both the truth and dare, and Ernie gets five from being the involved in the truth and doing the dare..." he added.

Joshpro8423 looks back at the cameras. "Well everybody, that concludes today's episode of The POM Truth or Dare Games! We'll see you all back next time! Tallyho!" After that, the cameras lights turned off, signalling it is no longer live. "Alright, you guys can head back to your rooms. The next episode is tomorrow, so, see you then!" They all waved goodbye and left the studio.

**Scoreboard Results:**  
_Skipper (5), Private (5), Kowalski (5), Rico (5), Josh (0), Nick (0), Ash (5), Gem (5), Ernie(5), Doris (5), Hazel (6), Blowhole (0), Hans (2), Savio (0), Clemson (5), Carol (5), Marlene (5), Julien (0), Mort (0), Maurice (0), Chris (0), Penny (0), Emmy (0), Kate (0), Logan (0), Amy (0), Carl (0), Brandon (0)_

"I told you it would be fun!" Ash told Private. "Yeah, this was a smashing idea!" he replied. Just then, Joshpro8423 knocked and poked his head in. "I'm not intruding, am I?" They both shook their head. "Well, I'm just here to tell you that you all did a great job today. Oh, and if by any chance you want to, you can drop by in my room anytime, the one that says 'Host' nearest to the studio..." he said.

"We'll keep that in mind..." replied Private. "Well, I'll see you all at the studio at 10am tomorrow..." He smiled and was about to leave, when Ash asked a question. "Oh, by the way, why give us all this?" She gestures the room she was in. "Oh, because everyone that has played Truth or Dares, like this one, feel like it's torture. So, giving you all the star treatment helps keep your head straight, and sane..." he said.

"Think of this as a place to relax after doing things that possibly humiliate you, tire you, scar you, whatever. It's the least we could do for contestants who have to do things that possibly go against their will..." he finishes. Ash and Private nod in understanding and he smiles. He waves goodbye and heads off to inform the rest.

_A/N: OK! That was the starter truths and dares, as I call them, so please, send in your truths and/or dares! The more, the merrier and the faster these chapters will be up. Oh, and I meant it if you want to be a special guest (Temporary) or a contestant (Permanent). Just PM me the name you want to be referred to as, and a truth or dare or both that either you give yourself or others give you plus you're desired reaction to it. R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 2

_A/N: And we are back everybody! Thank you for those who have sent me your truths and dares! Plus, there are already a few requests for some new contestants, so they will be here, as promised! Oh, the way to send Truths and Dares have changed. Send them via PM instead!_

_Oh, BTW, Josh refers to Josh Everett, my penguin OC, not Joshpro8423, human me. I use my real first name because I like it a lot. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Thanks again!_

_**The POM Truth or Dare Games**_

_**Day 2 – The Torture Begins Now**_

"Welcome back to The POM Truth or Dare Games!" Joshpro8423 yelled to the cameras. It was now around 10:15am on a Tuesday morning and all the contestants were there, ready to earn more points to win the games and get whatever they so desire. "Ok, we have received a total of 1 truth and 4 dares! So, let's go on with the truth first, to save the humiliation for later. Plus, we have a new contestant joining us, but she'll be here later, due to travel problems…" he continued.

"The truth we have comes from Ivy000, and it involves the answers from all the contestants…" The audience roared with energy when he finished, the contestants clapping along, trying not to look awkward on a live show, or so they think. "Now, she wants to know how everyone feels about 10 pairings…" This was when Private raised his flipper.

"What's a pairing?" he asked. "A pairing is the coupling of two characters. For example, Skipper and Marlene have a pairing. It is known famously as Skilene…" Joshpro8423 answered. "The pairing names are just a combo of the names of the two paired characters. Ski-lene comes from Skipper, the 'Ski', and Marlene, the 'lene'. Another example is Dorwalski…"

They all nod in understanding and Joshpro8423 continued reading out the various pairings. "Alright, the first one is Pripper, Private and Skipper…" The ones mentioned in the pairing nearly choked to death along with some others, while the rest, Josh, Nick, Ernie, Hans, Blowhole, Savio, Clemson and the kids burst into laughter. "What!" Private and Skipper yelled in unison.

"Don't deny it Skipper! Before we met you, you two did act like a pair…" Josh explained, laughing his beak off. "That's because he the youngest and most naïve of the team! He needs to be taken care of! And that was brotherly love, not the other kind!" Skipper protested. "Yeah! We have no special relationship at all! I only treat him like my own brother, and he does the same!" Private added.

"Ok, that's everyone's reaction. What do you think of this pairing?" Joshpro8423 asked. "A complete joke!" Skipper and Private yelled in unison. "Aww! Now they talk at the same time too…" Ernie cooed. "Belt up will you!" Private yelled (A/N: "Belt up" is a British slang for "Shut up"). "Hey! Save the fighting for later! There's a dare for that but let's finish this first! Ok, what do you all think?" he asked again.

"Hilarious…" the ones who laughed answered.

"Ridiculous…" answered Marlene, Gem, Ash and Carol.

"A bit funny…" answered Hazel, Doris, Maurice and Kowalski.

The remaining few just answered by laughing uncontrollably.

"Well then, the second one is…Julene, Julien and Marlene…" Marlene's eyes grew large as the others stared. Julien was not disturbed in any way, but instead was winking and blowing kisses to her. "Why Julien of all people!" she asked. "Why not? The king is liking this pairing-ness…" Julien nudged her with his elbow. "Don't touch me, jerk!" she groused.

"Actually, I can explain where this came from…" said Josh. "It's still weird having the penguin version of myself here…" Johpro8423 claimed as he looked at Josh. "Anyway, remember the first time Marlene went feral?" Josh asked trivially. "Don't remind me…" grunted Rico. "Well, when she is feral, she becomes the complete opposite of herself, so her sweet and kind personality becomes a horrid and hostile one. No offense…"

Marlene raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Get to the point…" Skipper growled. "Ok, get this. This is also how they proved Skilene. When Marlene is feral, she is madly in love with Julien, and he knows that, sadly…" he continued. "So, who is the complete opposite of Julien?" In an instant, all the contestants replied. "Skipper…" They all looked at each other and laughed at the coincidence. "Ok, enough trivia. What do you think of this pairing?" asked Joshpro8423.

"So true…" answered Josh, Nick, Ernie, Ash and Gem.

"King Julien approved…" said Julien.

"…" the rest answered.

"O-k…Not exactly the answers we're looking for, but let's continue. To speed it up, let's go three at a time. Next are Kico, Skiski and Skico, translating to Kowalski and Rico, Skipper and Kowalski and Skipper and Rico respectively..." Immediately, all the guys not in the pairings fell to the floor, sentenced to death by laughter. The girls just looked at Joshpro8423 weirdly.

"Seriously!? Who even came up with these!? These are so not true! All we do is act like brothers in a family and everyone starts making crazy stuff up! Urgh!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski just store blankly into space while Rico whistled playfully. "What do you all think?" Joshpro8423 asked.

"I'm going to kill whoever sent this truth and made up these pairings…" Skipper said as he popped the knuckles in his flipper.

Kowalski was still staring blankly into space and Rico was still teasing him. "That seems to prove Kico…creepily…" Nick shudders as she said that. The rest had no comment whatsoever, as they were all trying to hold their laughter in. "Alright, moving on. Next two include the same person. They are Prunter and Priduck, Private with Hunter and Mother Duck respectively…"

"What! Just because Hunter is my best friend, and she's a girl, doesn't mean that we have something going on other than friendship! And Mother Duck! Are you kidding me!?" Joshpro8423 raised his eyebrow and the rest listened, interested to hear his point of view. "I know Mother Duck is kind and all, but she's only a friend, that's it!" he continued.

"Oh really? Mother Duck I can understand, but Hunter, sounds like you're hiding something…" Blowhole said. "You don't know her, so stay out of it…" Private warned. "It's ok Privey, you can tell us…" Ash comforted. Private sighed in defeat. "Ok, I may have a tiny, tiny, very, very, tiny…crush…on her…but that was a long time ago, before I met Ash. There, happy!?"

"Oh, don't ask us, ask Hunter herself…" Then, Hunter yelled out and waved from her seat in the crowd. "Hi Private!" she yelled. Private did a faceflipper. "Ok, I don't need to ask what you think anymore, since you just gave a whole lecture, so, let's go on to the last three. They are Julort, Julice and Marlice. Julien and Mort, Julien and Maurice and Marlene and Maurice…"

Julien's, Maurice's and Marlene's face instantly changed to a grimaced face. Mort was just clapping happily, oblivious to everything he just said. Then Marlene got up and walked to one of the cameras, looking straight into it. "You know what? Think what you want, cause I know the truth and that's proof enough for me that these are all NOT TRUE!" she yelled.

She walked back to her chair, red-hot with rage. "Alright then, before someone starts chasing people around with a fire axe, then I say, let's go on with the dares!" The audience cheered slightly softer, to try not to agitate a now heated-up otter. Marlene put her head on Skipper's shoulder to try to relax. Then, Joshpro8432's walkie talkie burst to life.

"_Joshpro8423, the new contestant has arrived. I repeat, the new contestant has arrived, over…"_ a voice on the talkie said. "Roger that, over and out…" He turned to face the audience and cameras. "Alright everybody! I was just informed that the new contestant has arrived…" He looked over to the door where all the contestants would come in from and saw a figure waiting there.

"Well, everybody welcome the new TOD contestant, Ivy000!" She then walked in, waving at the roaring audience. She was a human, almost as tall as Joshpro8423 (A/N: Just guessing here; I'm decently tall, so, yeah) and she had blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing the limited edition TOD T-shirt that only humans could get. She then sat down at the extra seat between Marlene and Private. "Hello everyone!" she said.

"Wait, your Ivy000? The Ivy000 that sent that truth?" asked Private. She nodded, obviously unknown to what happened earlier. Then, Marlene, Skipper and Private looked at each other and nodded. "WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" They all picked up their chairs and started chasing Ivy000 around the studio. "AAAHHH! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" she yelled.

"Ok, uh, since they are chasing her around, let's go to Nashog's dare first. He dares everyone, except Private, Kowalski and the kids, to fight Skipper and Rico…" The cat-and-mouse chase scene then paused. "Say what?" asked Skipper. "You and Rico, fight all the contestants, excluding Private, Kowalski and the kids, for…" Joshpro8423 thought for a few moments. "2 hours…"

"Yes! Finally some action!" cheered Hans. "I agree with you 100%, Hans…" Skipper said (A/N: For those who never read my other stories, all the 'enemies' here have repented and became their friends. For more info, read my other stories, part 2 to be exact). "Door 28 everybody, if you please…" Then, everyone, audience included, went through that door.

"_Thanks…"_ whispered Ivy000. "De nada…" Joshpro8423 replied. In Spanish, that meant 'You're welcome' (No, I don't take Spanish; thank Bml1997 for having Spanish in her, I think, stories). The room behind Door 28 was a wrestling arena. The contestants involved got into the ring, ready for battle. "Hmm, this seems unfair. Two against the rest seems a lot…"

"Nonsense Kowalski. We can take em…" Skipper boasted to his lieutenant, who was sitting along with Private, Ivy000, Joshpro8423 and the kids at the contestants' bench outside the ring. Rico then readied a chainsaw. "Whoa, Rico! No weapons please!" Joshpro8423 said. "Aww man!" He then put it away. "Alright, ready?" Joshpro8423 asked. All the fighters nodded and the bell rang.

2 hours later…

Everyone headed back to the main studio, the audience pumped from the fight while the fighters, well, exhausted. "I can't believe Julien actually won! And by dancing! Come on!" Blowhole groused. "Of course, the king always wins!" Julien gloated, throwing his arms into air for effect. "You still did good you know, for a flat head…" Ivy000 said to Skipper as she ruffled his head feathers.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked. Ivy000 just shrugged. "I don't know. I just like annoying you…" She then ran up to Joshpro8423 as the rest took their places back at their chairs and the audience back at the bleachers. _"Can we please do my dare now?"_ she whispered. "Sure. What is it?" She whispered into his ear and he nodded. Just then, the cameras went live.

"Alright everybody! We are back from that exhilarating dare and the winner is Julien. What were the odds of that?" he asked rhetorically. "Negfinite percent…" mumbled Kowalski. "Well, let's go on to the next dare, shall we? We'll calculate the contestants' scores at the end. Anyway, the next dare comes from Ivy000 to herself…" he continued.

Everyone looks at her weirdly and she shrugs. "She has dared herself…to date Roger the Alligator! Roger, can you come up to the stage please…" Roger then appeared from the audience and made his way to the stage. "Eek! Oh, it's good to finally meet you in person!" Ivy000 shrieked as she bear-hugged Roger. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

Joshpro8423 checked the paper given to him, which was the profile written by Ivy000 to register as a new contestant. "It says she is a bit crazy yet smart, her likes include tormenting Skipper, loving how cute and adorable Mort and Private are…" Private blushed and giggled at that comment. "Plus, she is Marlene's BFF and Roger is her BF…" he continued.

"Ok, so you two can have your date behind either Door 1 over there or Door 38 over there. Both lead to a fancy restaurant that allow for animals so you'll be fine. And, if you'd like, there's a dressing room behind Door 17…" Instantly, Ivy000 practically dragged Roger to the dressing room. "Wow, she really does like him, doesn't she?" asked Marlene.

"Alright mates, now that those two are doing that dare…" Ivy000 came out from the dressing room, wearing a blue, flowing dress that nearly touched the floor, as well as a Blood Orchid* in her hair. Roger was wearing a tuxedo with a white blazer instead of the usual black blazer. "Whoa, I thought the dare was to date Roger, not to get married!" Joshpro8423 joked.

"Haha…Very funny…Wish me luck!" she said. "Is this really necessary?" Roger asked as he examined the tux he wore. "I want this to be as perfect and formal as possible, so yes, it's necessary…" She then led him through Door 38. "Ok…let's go on to the next…" Before he could finish, the whole studio was plunged into darkness. "Aah! What happened to the lights!" the kids and Private yelled.

"Calm down everyone! There's no need to panic. It's just a blackout!" Joshpro8423 yelled, as his microphone wasn't working due to the blackout. Then, a small light ended the pitch blackness of the room. Josh and Rico had just taken out some flashlights. _"nicknix to Joshpro, nicknix to Joshpro, do you read, over_..." a voice buzzed through Joshpro8423's walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear sis. What's the problem, over..." he answered. _"Good to hear. Ok, it seems as the source of the blackout originated from the contestants lobby. And since this is Truth or Dare, I dare three contestants and you to check it out, over..."_ Joshpro8423 thought about it for a moment and agreed. "Alright, sis. I'll tell them, and I'm sending some of them will help fix the transformer, over and out..."

Joshpro8423 turned back to the contestants, which was a bit confusing in the darkness. "Ok, I need Kowalski, Blowhole and Hans to head to the studio's transformer and repair it while me...Skipper, Private and Josh check out the source of the blackout. Alright?" The contestants nodded. "Which way is the transformer?" asked Kowalski.

"Down the hallway to your left; you can't miss it..." Joshpro8423 replied. "The rest just stay here. We'll find out what's going on..." he added, saying it loud enough for everyone, audience included, to hear. Then, they all went on their way to fix the current problem at hand.

"I'm scared Skippah..." Private said as they made their way to the contestants lobby. He grabbed Skipper's flipper, afraid he would fall behind and get lost. "Pripper..." Josh mumbled. "Will you just shut it with the pairings! Or I'll shove this flashlight down your beak!" Skipper yelled. "Shhh! We're nearing the lobby..." Joshpro8423 took the flashlight from Skipper and shone it into the lobby.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked. They all hesitated before walking into the eerie darkness of the contestants lobby. The sound of flapping replaced the deafening silence, catching the four by surprise. "Aah! Who's there!" Private yelped, cowering behind Josh and Skipper. Then, the lights came to life, filling the blinding darkness and allowing them to see.

"Oh, seems the guys managed to get the transformer up and running again..." They all turned to leave when a figure swooped down from above and blocked the door. They all jumped in shock, Skipper and Josh getting in a fighting stance. "Hello..." the figure said standing up. It was a Peregrine Falcon, no taller than Skipper.

"And who may I ask are you?" Joshpro8423 glanced at the falcon as he put out a wing. "I'm Bloodbeak, agent in a secret organization called W.I.N.G. You two should know me, and W.I.N.G..." the falcon, Bloodbeak, replied, directing the last sentence to Skipper and Private. "We have no clue who you are, or what W.I.N.G. is..." Skipper answered.

"Come on Skipper! Stop messing around!" Bloodbeak said laughing slightly. "No really, we don't recognise you, and we certainly never heard of an organization called W.I.N.G before..." Private said, still hidden behind Josh and Skipper. "Oh...uh...hold on just a moment..." He turned around and pulled out a walkie talkie from his feathers.

"Echo Daddy, this is Bravo 10-4. Do you copy? I repeat, Echo Daddy, this is Bravo 10-4. Do you copy, over..." he said to the talkie. _"Loud and clear Bravo 10-4. How's the mission progress so far, over..."_ a voice replied. "Yeah, about that. Why are Skipper and Private acting...weird? Over..." A small pause was heard before the voice replied.

_"We're you even paying attention to the mission brief? Your mission is to join this...Truth or Dare thing and get us more information on it, over..."_ the voice replied. "You still haven't answered my question, over..." Bloodbeak said slightly frustrated. _"The team there is not the team from here. They are another dimension's team. Look, we got this unknown transmission a few hours ago and we enjoyed watching it, yes, but we need you to make sure nothing fishy is going on around there, over..."_

Bloodbeak thought for a few seconds, and replied. "Copy that, over and out..." He put the talkie back in his feathers and turned back to them. "Ok, so how do I join?" he asked. The four turned from their conversation to answer. "Well, you were supposed to send us a form, but I can help you get signed up..." Joshpro8423 replied. "You guys head back to the studio. I'll have my sister finish the last two dares. Bloodbeak, follow me..." They all nodded.

"Ok everyone! Well, since you all don't really know me, I'm nicknix00, co-host of the Truth or Dare Games. Also, I'm Joshpro8423's sister..." She looks behind her to check who's there. "Ok, everyone is here, except Ivy000, who seems to be on an extended date. So, we'll go to the next dare..." nicknix00 looked at the clipboard with all the truths and dares written on it.

"Ok, this one is straight-forward. The next dare goes to Gem. Do you know who's...Ms. Perky?" nicknix00 asked, directing the last sentence to Gem. "No, not at all..." Gem replied. "She was Rico's old girlfriend. And...Ivy000 dares you to have a 30 minute girl chat with her..." Gem nodded. "Sure, but where's Ms. Perky?" Rico then regurgitated Ms. Perky, who then looked nervous giving her to Gem.

"Oh, she's a doll. Well that changes everything..." Gem looked at Rico, who was embarrassed now that Gem knows his past girlfriend. "Don't worry Rico. I don't care that you had a doll girlfriend before. The past is the past, so it doesn't matter. You still did choose me anyway..." Gem said, taking the doll from his flippers. nicknix00 pointed to Door 12 and Gem went inside with Ms. Perky.

"Ok! Now, the last dare that some of the contestants will scowl over. It's also a pretty long dare..." She read the clipboard again. "This dare comes from...Ivy000...again...and she dare's Skipper, Private and another contestant to watch the 24 Lunacorns Marathon..." Instantly, Skipper starts griping while Private starts cheering. "Oh, you get to choose who the third contestant is..." nicknix00 added.

Skipper immediately points to Blowhole. "Hey! Why me!" Blowhole whined. "Because you don't like it either and watching someone else go crazy will make me feel better..." Blowhole crossed his fins, flippers, whatever it's called in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me..." nicknix00 then signalled to Door 947. "Wait, why is the number on that door so high? I don't the other 946 doors; all I see is 20..." said Kowalski. nicknix00 just shrugged.

A few hours of waiting later and watching the secret hidden cameras of them watching the marathon, the three of them came out, Skipper and Blowhole dragging themselves out. "Colourful...horses...everywhere...need...violence ..." Skipper staggered. At the same time, Ivy000 and Roger popped out from Door 38. "Oh, you guys are finally back. So, how was it?"

The two looked at each other and laughed. "One word: Awesome..." Ivy000 replied. "It wasn't bad at all. I actually enjoyed it..." said Roger. "See you again another time?" asked Ivy000. Roger nodded and left for his seat in the audience. "Ok, now we just gotta wait for..." Gem popped out Door 12 with Ms. Perky in flipper. "Oh, perfect timing. So, how did go?" Gem smirked.

"I got a new friend..." she replied. Kowalski then raised his flipper. "May I ask why is it that it has only been a half hour when the dare said 24?" Skipper looked at the clock. "Hey, Kowalski's right. Why has it only been half an hour? I know I've sat through 48 half hour episodes of that torture..."

"Oh, that's because the room you went to speeds up time, so we wouldn't have to wait for too long..." she answered. "Well, today has certainly been a crazy experience for all the contestants, so we'll see you all again next time! But...not before showing the contestant's scores! Bye!" signed off nicknix00.

**Scoreboard Results:**  
-Skipper (19)  
-Private (19)  
-Kowalski (7)  
-Rico (11)  
-Josh (10)  
-Nick (6)  
-Ash (11)  
-Gem (15)  
-Ernie(11)  
-Doris (11)  
-Hazel (12)  
-Blowhole (14)  
-Hans (8)  
-Savio (6)  
-Clemson (11)  
-Carol (11)  
-Marlene (11)  
-Julien (7) [Bonus 1 for winning]  
-Mort (6)  
-Maurice (6)  
-Chris (2)  
-Penny (2)  
-Emmy (2)  
-Kate (2)  
-Logan (2)  
-Amy (2)  
-Carl (2)  
-Brandon (2)  
-Ivy000 (5) *New Contestant!*  
-Bloodbeak (0) *New Contestant!*

**Room Allocations:**  
-Room 10 Skipper and Marlene  
-Room 14 Kowalski and Doris  
-Room 12 Rico and Gem  
-Room 16 Private and Ash  
-Room 18 Josh and Nick  
-Room 20 Julien and Mort  
-Room 22 Ernie and Maurice  
-Room 24 Hazel and Blowhole  
-Room 26 Clemson and Carol  
-Room 28 Hans and Savio  
-Room 30 Emmy, Kate, Brandon and Carl  
-Room 32 Amy, Chris, Logan and Penny  
-Room 34 Ivy000 (1 More Vacant)  
-Room 36 Bloodbeak (1 More Vacant)

_A/N: Alright! Thanks for reading; hope to see you all in the next chapter of these crazy truths and dares! Oh, if anyone wants to 'bunk' with the new contestants (Applies only to new contestants) then just tell me. Oh, I don't own Ivy000 (She owns herself) and neither do I own Bloodbeak (Belongs to Nashog). R&R! (Sorry, no truth or dare sound be reviewed; send a PM)_

_*What is Blood Orchid a reference to? (Hint: Movie)_


End file.
